


Strawberries and Tropical fruits

by mangle555



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Laf, F/F, F/M, Floof, Lots and lots of floof, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Alex, Other, Polyamory, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangle555/pseuds/mangle555
Summary: "You smell good""I do?''"Oui you smell like some kind of tropical fruit""You smell of Strawberries"





	1. Chapter one

"What'z your name?"The man asked I could feel his caramel eyes on me. I stayed silent looking to my lap hands folded. It was silent so much I thought he had forgotten about me. The carriage hit a bump causing me to bounce on the leather seat. As a child that would make me giggle. My mother would grumble and kiss my cheek softly holding me close and tightly as if she let me go I would disappear. I miss her so much It's so painful knowing someone out there is mourning over me, hoping I wouldn't end up with an Alpha like my father. Bless her soul she used to be there when nobody else was. I craved something to write my worries away. I was scared. For once since the Hurricane happened I was utterly terrified. I started to tremble a little. He must have noticed cause he wrapped his arms around me gently. He smelt of Strawberries and blueberries and Alpha. It reminded me of when I and my mother used to pick strawberries together or, more of me eating them all and getting scolded. That would have brought a smile to my face if it wasn't for the situation at hand."There'z non need to be afraid Mon Amie"The man said rubbing my shoulder. I nodded. "You don't talk, non?"He asked chuckling a bit. I learned to keep my mouth shut after what happened with the other Alpha.  
He unfolded my hands and rubbed the knuckles on one of my hands. All of a sudden I felt relaxed enough to doze off.  
It only felt like a few minutes till' I was ripped from my dream. "We're here," He said his hand thrust out for me to take. I placed my hand into his. He aid his hand thrust out for me to take. I placed my hand into his. He helped me out. "Herc could you put up Dusty and Lottie?"The man said referring to the mares. "Sure thing Laffy Taffy" 'Herc' said. 'Laffy Taffy' dragged me towards a house it was a cute little two story house. "Zese is my humble adobe," He said opening the door and pushing me inside. It was much bigger inside then I would've guessed. A sound of something shattering filled the room. I looked over at Laffy. He cringed and hurried towards a room which I guess was a kitchen I followed shortly after peaking over a corner. A man with freckles splattered all over his face had wide green eyes. "I'm so very sorry Lafayette."The man said anxiously. "It'z okay! Why don't you clean this glass up make zure not to step on any grass John"He said."I think you mean glass not grass" a female voice behind me said. I turned around three girls stood there proudly."Oh, the Schuyler sisters I didn't expect you to come today" He said happily. "Whoa. Who is this cutey?,"The one wearing blue asked brown almost black eyes looking me over. She was a beta. "Eyes off 'Liza he's mine," Laf said softly a flash of grey in his eyes. Gray. My mother's eyes turned grey the day the men in black dragged me away I remember that day like it was yesterday. I was only 10. I presented WAY too early. " Eliza you can't just hit on every boy who spares a glance at you"The one wearing yellow said with a smile. She was an Omega like me."Well, We brought muffins for the party tomorrow" Pink one said gesturing towards the basket which Yellow was holding "Thank you, 'Liza Ang and Peggles" He said with a wide smile taking the basket in his rather large hands."Nope Problem!" 'Peggle' exclaimed smiling widely "We bet be going back to our mates," Ang said Eliza sighed "I'll never find mine," Her eyes drifted towards the ground. "Awe come on 'Liza don't be like that" The boy who had broken what looked like expensive China spoke up. "I must abide adieu," Peggle said walking away with a hop in her steps like a happy child who ate candy for the first time. Ange waved goodbye and followed after her sister. 'Liza gave the boy one more look. It might have been the light but, I swore to god there was a glitter in her eye. She skipped away after saying a quick bye-bye. I wondered who their mates were. I wonder if they were caring or, hurtful like my father. I wonder if maybe that 'Liza girl like the freckled man.Maybe so.I have so much to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Thanks for reading this also warning: Little bit of lams|

The sun was beating down on me. It was hot outside. The hottest of this year. I still live in fear of Laf turning on me he's an Alpha and I'm an Omega. Omegas learn from the very start 'If an Alpha says jump you jump'. I was never the best student for I was mostly sick all the time. The other Alpha who handled me gave up on me because of my refusal of being a mindless Omega that followed every rule. I was strange. I had a big mouth and a heart of a lion. 

My eyes shifted anxiously. I felt like I was being watched by something. "Pst" A small voice rang out from above. My eyes landed on a tree.  A Young girl sat on a sturdy branch no older than 12. Her golden blonde hair was braided in two parts. Her large Emerald innocent eyes looking into my violet blue ones ."Can you get me a tomato?" She asked pointing to a tomato patch. I looked at the patch before shrugging. I walked towards the patch. Right when I went for it, A sudden shock filled me. I squeaked cradling my arm. The tingling went from my elbow to my fingernails. I looked back at the girl. She was gone. Maybe I imagined her. "Holy Lin, You should be more careful" A deep sinewy familiar voice rang out. I turned around there was the coachman from earlier. /Herc, I think his name was "Oh," I responded. Still shocked. "Laf would murder me if he learned that you got hurt on my watch," Herc said with a sigh. His puppy dog eyes suddenly widened. "Not to offend you of course" The beta squeaked. That was the first anyone said something like. I mean betas are generally softer than alphas. All the other betas I met were big men ready to fight. Push me back into the Omega school. At least I had Mrs Washington. She saw us as her children because she couldn't have her own pups. She was an Alpha and her husband was an Alpha too. She always valued me. At one point I thought she was going to take me as her own son but, no, one can not take another as a son, that is an omega. It's a rule. Herc smelled like peppermint. The kind of peppermint that made my nose itch. I never noticed it until now. "No it's fine," I said waving my hand dismissively. He let out a breath of relief. "Thank God,"He said putting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing lightly. I was a bit shorter than the man. Up to his shoulder. I hated being small. It's a normal thing for an omega we only get to 5'7 and barley grow taller. I'm 5'6. He laughed. "You should probably go back inside."Herc said fanning himself." it's hot," He said his smile gentle and charming. My fingers gripped my shirt pulling gently. We walked to the house and he opened the door to me. I yawned softly curling up on the couch like a Tomcat on a hot day. Closing my eyes. Going to my dream world. 

"Hey," A soft voice. I felt the couch dip as a hand came to touch my shoulder. I recognized it to be John I debated on opening my eyes or keeping them closed. I grumbled childishly. It would take a Gun to my head for me to wake up. "Come on Alexander," He said. I opened one of my eyes and looked at him. He had a broad frame, especially for an omega. Freckles dotted his face and arms. He was cute. Any Alpha [or beta] would take him in a matter of minutes. "I know you're awake," He laughed. I opened both eyes and glared at him. "I'm tired leave me alone," I grumbled. He laughed. "Nope," He said kicking me off the couch.

I heard the door slam. John flinched on alert. The smell of a pissed off alpha filled my nose. Like burnt cotton. I hid behind John instinctively. I heard another door slam. "Don't worry Lafe would never take his anger out on us. My fear is he's gonna take it out on himself" He sighed combing his gentle fingers through my greasy oak hair. 

"He's a good man," John said. Another difference from most omegas bravery. He smelled like Spring air when the flowers are just blooming. He started to braid my hair. Herc came in with a sigh. "He has quite a temper sometimes," He said fixing a hinge on the door. "What happened?"I asked fear running through my system. "He couldn't save a child omega," He said with a sad sigh. "They truly don't give omegas breaks."He said. John paused his fingers. I felt sympathy for the little girl. Whoever she was. It's so weird to think if anything ANYTHING would have happened differently I wouldn't be here. I could've been that girl. Terrified listening to the mummers and numbers being called out faster than a cheetah can run. 

"Hey, Alexander are you okay? You kinda zoned out," He said."Yeah, I'm fine," I said shaking my head as I snap out of it. I stood up and walked around the wood creaking under my feet. I walked down a hall. That's when I heard soft sobs. A sad smell filled my nose. I couldn't put my finger on what that smell is. I knocked on the door. "It is open" I heard Lafayette sniff. I opened the door. Pause. mind you, I've only seen an alpha cry once.

Okay, play. There I saw laf wiping his eyes rapidly. His caramel face had a pink hue. Tears cradled his cheeks. I went up to him and sat beside him. Using one of my hands to wipe a tear."Hey, don't cry"I said. He leaned into my touch. His skin was delicate like he's never been roughhoused or, fought another. He looked nothing like the alphas I saw in the movies. "Oh mon Ami I could've saved her. She was so tiny and scared at that stage. Who knows what that asshole Reynolds would do with her"He said clearly frustrated. I swung my legs like a child. He did too although his legs were much longer than mine. "You don't look comfortable in those clothes no?"He said. "I'm used to them, "I said messing with the shirt they gave me. It was a top that exposed my stomach and neck. It was brown colour. "Oh non," He said getting up and grabbing a shirt with a scruffy collar with an over jacket and a pair of pants. "It won't fit you but, Here you go," He said. 

I looked at him with a nervous look he looked away. I changed into the clothes surprisingly it fit pretty good. It smelled like fresh strawberries." that used to be mine when I was a teen my first ruffled shirt and waistcoat."He said with a small smile. "It fits, "I said running my fingers against the soft blue fabric. He smiled. "Tomorrow we shall get you your own clothes. Yes,"


End file.
